A Little Too Late
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Songfic, based on the song 'A Little Too Late' by Toby Keith


**Disclaimer: I don't own LO:SVU or the characters, Dick Wolf does, lucky man. I don't own the song either, that piece of genius is "A Little Too Late" by Toby Keith. **

**A/N: This is about Elliot and Kathy's split. I know that I am behind, but I love this song and the idea just hit me while I was listening to it.**

_A Little Too Late_

Elliot walked into the house he shared with his family in Queens. It was unusually dark and quiet. _'Too quiet'_ he thought to himself, _'I wonder where the kids are.'_ He walked into the kitchen and saw Kathy sitting at the table.

"Hey, where are the kids?"

"Elliot. The kids are at my mother's. We need to talk."

"Okay," he answered nervously.

"I think that we should take a break. I am filling for legal separation."

Elliot's eyes went wide. He had no clue where this was coming from. "Why? What's wrong?"

"El, you are never home, you are always with Olivia, and when you do come home, ten minutes later. I can't take it anymore."

"Kathy, let's talk about this," he pleaded.

"No…"**  
**

**No I don't want to want to talk about what we can do about us anymore  
Only time you and me wastin' is the time it takes to walk right out that door  
Yeah talk about water under the bridge,  
You should know by now girl that's all this is  
**

**It's a little too late,  
I'm a little too gone,  
A little too tired of just hangin' on  
I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to  
It's got a little too sad,  
I'm a little too blue  
It's a little too bad  
You were too good to be true  
I'm big time over you baby  
It's a little too late  
**

Elliot was standing outside of Olivia's apartment building, with a small duffle bag, contemplating whether to go in or not. Finally he buzzed her apartment. A moment later her voice came over the intercom.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Hey Liv. It's me, can I come up?"

"Sure, El. Hang on." He then heard the door unlock. He walked in and went toward the stairs. He knew that path would take him longer and he was trying to figure out how to tell her what happened. He finally got her to her door. He lightly knocked and the door almost immediately opened. She saw the pained look on his face and the duffle bag in his hand.

"El, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Kathy left me. I got home, she had taken the kids to her mother's and was waiting for me. She told me that she couldn't take it anymore and is filling for legal separation tomorrow."

"Oh El, I am so sorry," Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and led him to the couch. She helped him out of his coat and took his duffle bag out of his hand. She set him on the couch and she put his things in her guest bedroom. When she came out, he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Liv, I don't know what happened. I thought everything was okay. What am I gonna do? I can't live without those kids. I love them so much," Olivia sat next to him and pulled him to her. She put her arms around him and let him cry out his pain against her chest. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and only a sniffle or two was heard.

She pulled his head off her shoulder so she could look in his eyes. "El, I am so sorry. I don't know what to tell you. You have a bed here for as long as you need it."

"Thanks Liv."

**  
There was a time,  
this heart of mine,  
would take you back every time  
don't you know  
It's been two packs of cigarettes  
a sleepless night  
a nervous wreck, a day ago.  
Now you ain't got no business coming around  
I'm closing up shop  
Shuttin' us down**

It's a little too late,  
I'm a little too gone,  
A little too tired of just hangin' on  
I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to  
It's got a little too sad,  
I'm a little too blue  
It's a little too bad  
You were too good to be true  
I'm big time over you baby  
It's a little too late  
I'm big time over you baby,  
It's a little too late

Elliot arrived at his house the next day after work. No one was home, but he needed to get more of his things. As he was packing more clothes, he heard a car pull in the driveway. The front door opened and he heard Kathy talking to someone. Two sets of foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs and suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Come on, no one is-" Kathy's eyes went wide. She audibly swallowed. "Elliot, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get more clothes. Who is that?" he asked, motioning to the man standing behind her.

"How did you get here? I didn't see your car."

"Obviously. Now who is that?" he asked again, a little louder. His tone was deadly and that was evident in the way the man shrunk back a little.

"Umm…this is Ryan. He, uh, he works with me."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully. "Then why is he coming up to _OUR_ bedroom when no one is home?" She remained silent. "That's what I thought. I can't believe you. You blamed this all on me, and you were cheating on me? You said my job was hurting this marriage, but you have been screwing around? Oh my God!"

"El, please calm down. I-"

"Don't tell me to calm down," he yelled. "I am going to get my children and then I am going back to Liv's. You will be hearing from my lawyer."

With that he walked out of the house, called a cab and went to get his car.

**It's a little too late,  
I'm a little too gone,  
A little too tired of just hangin' on  
I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to  
It's got a little too sad,  
I'm a little too blue  
It's a little too bad  
You were too good to be true  
I'm big time over you baby  
It's a little too late  
I'm big time over you baby,  
It's a little too late**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

A/N version 2: Hope you liked it. This is an awesome song and I think that it would explain Elliot and Kathy's split very well. **R&R**


End file.
